the_cosmic_hegemony_of_orions_armfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Strategy Guide for Ken Kamiya
Ken Kamiya is the the top champion in real life for the jungle(s) by a ridiculously wide margin Other real life superheroes or villains may be skilled in jungle surprise gank play, while Ken Kamiya only knows the jungle. Here are 5 reasons why he's the favorite pick for junglers everywhere in games and without games in roads to conflict and chess: # Using his Samsara Eye aka Rinnegan he can see through the fog of war to a degree. His vision in the dark zone of limited information and/or navi/gps coords makes him invaluable as a 'river troll'. # His range is so so, average at most times outside of the jungle and river where he's rated closer to excellent/well above average. As a late or mid game carry, his range becomes ridiculous as does his accuracy. He has no known limits on his range and is said to have onced punched God himself (so says his celestial title of the Fourth Azazel (trans. literally as God's Favorite). # As the wielder of a Ring of Power (he uses it as a sidearm) onced tutored by Agent Orange (known as Lord Vassago historically, a daemon of King Solomon), he is nearly unstoppable if the other team gets angry or frustrated going through the fog or trenches in the middle of the map as those emotions make him the official Red Lantern of the Milky Way. # Ken Kamiya is sometimes known as Ken 10 as his primary tech/tool for conflicts is an Omnitrix duplicate/copy model. He is the best wielder of the Omnitrix in AllWorld from his time in Azure, the Space Force's 1st booster. He also has a Holy Charity/covenant Arbiter's experimental stealth battle-suit as seen in the Transhuman War in the Halo series. # Ken Kamiya's embarrassingly low stamina (one of if not the lowest stamina champions in AllWorld) means he is not very useful for the top, mid, or even bot lanes. Ken Kamiya's basic special moves setup: # Special 1 (THROW KUNAIS): Uses his Ring of Power to generate and throw kunais (homing) made of near-pure green chakra that can detonate after sticking into the target's flesh or a key choke point. He's able to quickly throw them up to a distance of the horizon. These kunais can also fly into a nearby PC or wifi hotspot and enter cyberspace only to re-emerge at the target's computer console. # Special 2 (SUMMON SABER.ai): He issues an order to Saber.ai who is also known as the inspire for Fairy Leviathan from Neo-Arcadia. She normally is auto-guarding him from behind, but this special gives her a target or targets to handle/take care of. Saber.ai has her own HP/MP/Stamina bars, but the two share damage as depicted in Mel Gibson's DragonHeart movie. # Special 3 (SHAPESHIFT OMNITRIX): He can select 1 of 10 lifeforms to metamorph himself into. This changes the shape and form of his chakra/aura for observers while he is still clearly visible similar to Jean's Phoenix form. He is still not able to fly with the Omnitrix, but it remains to be seen if that is still true on lower gravity worlds (the Milky Way Galaxy is known for it's high gravity fields/environments). # Passive 1 (POISON RINGS OF GREEN): He releases a ring of pure green chakra in all 360' degrees around him. This smoke-like aura is actually poisonous to some degree for all sentients. It causes disruptions in many kinds of ways including confusion, frustration, depression, jealously, coughing, temporary blindness and more. This "Aura-AoE" can be activated manually, but it helps him see into the fog of war as he releases his venomous chakra in quick succession. Ken Kamiya has some of the highest green chakra reservoirs/reserves ever seen since Yoda from Star Wars or Thrall from Warcraft. # Ultimate 1 (WEREDRAGON): This ultimate is extremely taxing on the body, and used in tight situations at most times/odds. Ken Kamiya opens up and reveals his true form inside is a WereDragon (half homosentient, half interstellar dragon) which is similar to D&D's 5G WerePire (half vampire, half werewolf). He can maintain WereDragon form for 30 minutes up to about 60 minutes/1 hour, but that is really pushing it. In this form he is close to invictus/invincible. He is able to clock DPS on the level of a Warhammer40k Primearch, specifically Vulcan of Nocturne who was the DPS title holder of AllWorld at onced point in time long ago. Some call him Dragon of Mars in this form, but he vehemently denies any and all things from his WereDragon transformation. If he interrupted while casting this form (~1 minute to change/turn), then he may end up as only a WerePire. Ken Kamiya is the dark horse champion in these times of cosmic conflicts for cosmic hegemonic-empires/imperiums/sanctums. Please note that shortly after publishing this, his Ultimate of WereDragon has been nerfed by near unanimous mandate from Oa/Guardians of the Galaxy/Everyone. His nerfed skill now reads: Ultimate of the Kraken (as seen on VainGlory).